mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Series Timeline
This article covers the Timeline of Events in the Mafia Series. 16th Century 1547 *Italian explorer Giulio Contadino founds Empire Bay, naming it Porto Romano after his home city of Rome. 1694 *Sir John Stanmore takes on the position as Governor of Empire Bay as the city comes into British rule. 18th Century 1730s *Sir John Stanmore is reliefed of his duty as Governor of Empire Bay. 1775-1783 * The United States of America (present day) gain independence by winning the American Revolutionary War against the United Kingdom. British forces use Empire Bay to intern American prisoners. 19th Century 1819 *Humphrey Whiskey is founded. 1854 * Don Peppone is born. 1861-1865 * The American Civil War is fought between the North (The Union) and the South (The Confederate). The Union victory in 1865 marked the end of slavery in the U.S. 1870 * Yellow Pete is born. 1875 * Luigi is born. * The City Councilor is born. 1876 * Don Salieri is born. 1877 * Frank Colletti is born. * Don Morello is born. * Don Calo is born. 1880 * Vincenzo is born. * Mr. Sewer is born. 1883 * Mr. Chu is born. 1884 * Sergio Morello Jr. is born. 1885 * Don Franco Vinci is born. 1887 * Big Biff is born. * Leone Galante is born. 1888 * Pepe is born. 1890 * Detective Norman is born in Ireland. * Marge Colletti is born. 1894 * Carlo is born. 1895 * William "Bill" Gates is born. * Harvey Epstein is born. * Sidney Pen, also known as The Fat Man, is born. 1896 * Maria Scaletta is born. 1897 * Don Alberto Clemente is born. 1898 * Paulie is born. * Little Tony is born. * Antonio Balsamo is born. 1899 * Sam is born. * The Doctor is born. * Idiot Joe is born. 20th Century 1900 * Thomas Angelo is born. * Bobby is born. * Salvatore is born. 1901 * Lucas Bertone is born. * The Money Thief is born. * Silvio Palmieri is born. 1902 * Ralph is born. 1903 *Mr. Wong is born. *Federico Pappalardo is born. 1905 * Don Carlo Falcone is born. 1906 * Luca Gurino is born. 1908 * Eddie Scarpa is born. * Leone Galante and Franco Vinci arrive in Empire Bay. * Stephen Coyne is born. 1909 * Sarah is born. * Michelle is born. 1910 * Johnny is born. 1911 * The Colt M1911A1 is taken into service by the U.S. Army. * Billy is born. * Henry Tomasino is born. * Harry is born. 1913 * The Moretti crime family begin their criminal operations in Empire Bay. 1914 * Crown Prince Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary is shot to death by Serbian nationalist Gavrilo Princip in the streets of Sarajevo (in present time the capital of Bosnia-Hercegovina). In the aftermath of the shootings - Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia, causing - among others - Russia, the United Kingdom and France to join the Serbian cause whilst Germany, a since long ally to Austria-Hungary, is the first nation to join the war on Austria-Hungary's side. 1916 * Frankie Potts is born. * Federico begins work as a strike breaker in Empire Bay 1917 * The Great War is in its third year and the USA joins. It is possible Tommy Angelo fought, as this would explain his talent with firearms. But as the US did not enact national service and Tommy will have only been 17, he may not have. 1918 * Eric Reilly is born. * November 11th: World War I comes to an end. 1921 * The original edition of the Thompson 1928, the Thompson M1921, is put into use. 1920 *Nationwide prohibiton is put into force in the United States. *Brian O'Neill born in Empire Bay 1921 * Francesca Scaletta is born in Sicily. * Don Peppone is killed. * Salieri and Morello create their own families in Lost Heaven. 1924 * Joe Barbaro is born. * Alice Colletti is born. 1925 * Vito Scaletta is born in Sicily. 1930 * Tommy Angelo encounters future colleagues Paulie and Sam for the first time, saving their lives as they are chased by Morello goons. * Tommy Angelo subsequently joins the Salieri Crime Family. * Sam and Paulie are injured while on a collection run in Lost Heaven. The "Money Thief" is killed as a result, by Tommy Angelo. 1931 * Henry Tomasino arrives in Empire Bay, USA, after escaping Sicily and Benito Mussolini's clampdown on the Mafia. He later comes under the protection of Don Clemente and The Clemente Crime Family. * In Empire Bay, the War of Families (1931-1933) begins. 1932 * The Scaletta Family leaves Sicily to start a new life in America. After a long journey across the Atlantic Ocean, they arrive in Empire Bay. * On Don Salieri's orders, Tommy Angelo rigs the Lost Heaven races by stealing one of the competitors cars and having it sabtoged by mechanic Lucas Bertone. Tommy participates in the race the following day and wins. * Tommy meets Sarah, Luigi's daughter, and escorts her home. He walks into the thugs who harass her and beats them up. The two go back to her apartment and have a... pleasant evening. Thus beginning the series of events that lead to them getting married. * Tommy and Paulie enact revenge on the thug's, by attacking their hideout and killing the leader Billy, who happens to be the city councillor's son. * A hotel in downtown Lost Heaven, the Corleone Hotel is blown up and the manager killed by none other than Tommy Angelo. Later, he happens across Billy's funeral, where he is attacked by the Morello goons that are attending. * The Lost Heaven Police Department starts a clampdown on the Salieri Family. 1933 * Sam is injured during a failed whiskey deal in the Lost Heaven countryside. * Frank Coletti becomes a state's witness, providing evidence against Don Salieri and his Family. Salieri orders that he is to be 'whacked'. Tommy is tasked with this, but morals get the better of him and he lets Frank and his family flee to Europe in return for the Salieri account books. * Frank's "funeral" takes place. * Tommy and locksmith Salvatore break into The Prosecutor's villa in Oak Hill, Lost Heaven and steal incriminating evidence from his safe. * William "Bill" Gates steals a shipment of whiskey from the Morello Family and tries to sell it on to the Salieri Family. The deal is ambushed by Morello goons, resulting in Bill's death and the Salieri's posession of the whiskey. * In Empire Bay, the War of Families (1931-1933) finally ends, with the Assassination of Tomaso Moretti * The Vinci Crime Family controls 80% of the mob activity in the city. * Prohibition ends in the US. * Marty is born Between 1933 & 1935 * Tommy and Sarah get married. They later have a daughter. 1935 * Don Salieri is almost assassinated at a restaurant in New Ark. His usual driver/personal bodyguard Carlo is killed as it becomes apparent he ratted Salieri out to the Morellos. * The City Councillor is assassinated by Tommy on his birthday, on a steamboat in Lost Heaven harbour. * Sergio Morello, Jr. is targeted on five known assassination attempts. The first is at the Italian Garden Restaurant in Lost Heaven, where a Morello thug is mistakenly murdered instead of Morello. The second time a bomb is planted under his car which results in the accidental death of his mistress instead. The third is at the Rainbow Garden Restaurant where Paulie attempts to gun him down, but his weapon fails. The fourth is to have a train ram his limo, but Sergio notices in time, resulting in the death of two Salieri goons. The fifth and final attempt sees Tommy chasing him through the city to the Lost Heaven docks. Tommy shoots Sergio to death. * Don Morello is assassinated trying to flee Lost Heaven, after seeing a production of "Othello" at the Lost Heaven theatre. * The Salieri Family takes control of the criminal underworld in Lost Heaven. 1938 * Don Salieri begins eliminating his remaining enemies. * Mr. Sewer is assassinated while giving a speech in New Ark. * Frank Colletti is found and murdered somewhere in Europe, 5 years after he was supposedly killed by Tommy. * Don Salieri orders Tommy, Paulie and Sam to steal a shipment of Scorcese Import cigars from the docks. Afterwards, Tommy and Paulie discover they are really diamonds. * Paulie feels he is being cheated by the Family and comes up with a plan to rob a bank. Tommy joins him and they successfully pull of the job. * Paulie is murdered on the orders of Don Salieri for his recent bank heist. Tommy is also ordered to death. Sam meets up with Tommy at the Lost Heaven Art Gallery, only to betray him. A large gunfight ensues, in which several paintings and such are destroyed, Salieri goons die, and so does Sam. He is gunned down by Tommy as he tries to escape the gallery. * Tommy takes his wife and daughter and flees Lost Heaven, as an alternative to certain death. * Tommy later returns to talk with Detective Norman and asks for protection in exchange for his testimony on The Salieri Crime Family. * The trial of The Salieri Crime Family begins, sending Don Salieri to life imprisonment, and eighty of his men to the electric chair, death row, etc. * Tommy receives eight years imprisonment, without ever seeing his wife or daughter. 1939 * September: World War II begins as Germany invades Poland on September 1st, causing the United Kingdom, France, Canada and other western nations to declare war on the Axis Powers shortly following the invasion. * Don Salieri dies in prison. 1941 * 7th December, 1941: The Imperial Japanese Navy and Air Forces bomb Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. * 8th December, 1941: The United States of America declares war on Germany, Italy and Japan after the Japanese bombings of Pearl Harbor, Hawaii on 7th December 1941. 1942 * The Battle of Midway commences in the Pacific, creating a much-needed turnpoint for The Allies, causing them to gain the upper hand against the Japanese Empire in the Pacific War. 1943 * Antonio Scaletta is murdered by Stephen Coyne. * Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro rob a jewelry store in Empire Bay. They are spotted by a Police Officer, Joe escapes but Vito is arrested and sent to the war in Europe instead of serving prison time. *Vito is fighting with the 504th Parachute Infantry during Operation: Husky (Allied liberation of Sicily). It is here that he witnesses first-hand the power of The Mafia. 1944 * June 6th: D-Day takes place in Europe as British, American, Free French, Australian, Indian, Canadian and New Zealand troops land in Normandy, France. Harry participates in the landing, as a soldier of the U.S. Army. * Vito is shot by soldiers of the German Wehrmacht and spends a few months in the hospital before going to Empire Bay on leave. February 1945 *February 8th-9th: Vito returns home on leave for his injuries. His childhood friend Joe Barbaro gets him forged discharge papers, so he does not have to return to Europe for the rest of the war. He later finds out from his sister that his dead father left the family in a $2,000 debt. He meets Mike Bruski and steals a car for him getting $400. He moves into Joe's place *February 10th: Maria calls Vito at Joe's asking if he has gone to see Mr. Papalardo. Vito meets him and his associate Stephen Coyne. He does some work by collecting money. After this he goes to meet Joe at Freddy's and meets Henry Tomasino. Henry asks him to break into the Office of Price Administrations to steal gas stamps. Vito successfully does and has to sell the stamps by midnight before they expire. *February 11th: Vito and Joe rob a jewelery store owned by a man who owes The Clementes money. The plan goes well until The Irish Gang and leader Brian O'Neil start a standoff which alerts the police causing a shootout. Vito and Joe escape with the jewels. *February 20th: Vito, Henry and Joe ambush and kill The Fat Man. Henry is however shot in the leg but is driven to El Greco the doctor to be fixed up. Henry gives Vito $2,000 and later gives it to Francesca to pay the debt. *February 26th: Vito is arrested for stealing and distributing the gas stamps. May 1945 *May 8th: Nazi Germany surrenders to the Allies, bringing an end to World War II in Europe. *May 26th: Vito is sentenced to 10 years in prison for the theft and illegal distribution of federal rations and sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. *May 29th: While in prison, Vito befriends Leone Galante, consigliere of the Vinci crime family and his bodyguard Pepe Costa. June 1945 *Francesca Scaletta marries Eric Reilly. *Maria Scaletta dies of an unknown illness. *Vito murders Brian O'Neil in the prison gym. September 1945 *September 2nd: Imperial Japan surrenders to the Allies, finally bringing an end to the Second World War. 1946 * Thomas Angelo is released from prison. He is reunited with his wife and daughter and they move to Empire Bay under new identities. He receives work as a driver for a 'respectable company'. 1950 *June 25th: The Korean War breaks out between the U.N. led coalition and the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and its communist allies. News on the war can be heard on Empire Bay's radio stations in The Betrayal of Jimmy, Joe's Adventures and Jimmy's Vendetta. Strangely enough, these can not be heard in the 1951 segment of the regular story of Mafia II, even though the war commenced still in 1951. *Unknown Dates: The events of Joe's Adventures. 1951 *April 10th: Vito is released from prison early due to his connections with Leone Galante. He, Joe and Eddie Scarpa head to the Cathouse leaving Joe and Eddie drunk. Before they all head home, they have to bury Frankie Potts who is dead in Eddie's trunk. *April 11th: Vito and Joe sell cigarettes out of the back of a truck. In North Millville , they are ambushed by greasers. They meet up with Steve and a few guys to get payback, resulting in the destruction of their hangout and killing of an unknown number of greasers. Joe and Vito sell two of the greaser's cars to Derek to pay Eddie back. *May 6th: Vito is tasked with finding out what happened to Don Falcone's accountant and his bodyguards. He follows Luca Gurino to the Clemente Slaughterhouse. After rescuing them, Tony Balls kills Luca. Vito reports back to Eddie about what happened. After changing his clothes, he and Joe are brought into the Falcone crime family. *June 15th: The 18th floor Empire Arms is blown up, Marty is gunned down in the hotel's parking lot, Don Clemente is killed by Joe Barbaro. *July 27th: Vito is woken up by Henry Tomasino and they drive to the Maltese Falcon. Scarpa gives Henry a job, to kill Leone Galante. Vito warns Galante. Galante escapes to Lost Heaven. *September 22nd: Henry Tomasino calls Vito and Joe to meet him at Lincoln Park. There, he persuades them into carrying out a drug deal. They go to Bruno Levine, a loan shark, to borrow $35,000. They then go to Chinatown to buy the drugs. *September 24th: Henry Tomasino is hacked to death in Lincoln Park by the Triads. *September 25th: Tommy Angelo is tracked down and killed on the front lawn of his home by Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta. *Vito discovers his father was murdered by Derek and Steve. He and some dock workers kill several goons. Vito kills Derek and takes his retirement funds to pay back Bruno. *September 26th: Don Falcone is killed by Vito Scaletta. Also Joe Barbaro is presumed dead after Leone Galante takes Vito, Joe, Pepe Costa and himself to celebrate Don Falcone's murder. Joe is driven off in a separate car and is now presumed dead. 1954 *Don Calo dies, aged 77. Category:Mafia Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II